The present disclosure relates to computer memory systems, and more specifically, to switching between power states in a multi-bank memory.
Memory arrays can be put into a deep sleep mode where the power supply is removed from the memory arrays. Waking up the memory arrays from deep sleep involves powering the arrays back to full power. Powering up multiple memory bank arrays simultaneously can result in drawing excessive current from the power grid.